


Fresh

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Unexpected (Marvel Cinematic Universe Prompts) [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clothing, Dating, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Ship Sam Wilson With Everyone, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: "This date calls for an emergency shopping trip!"





	Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> My generated random pairing was:  
> 
> 
> A fill for a prompt: _"any. any. "This date calls for an emergency shopping trip!" "_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/620255.html?thread=85534431#t85534431)).
> 
> I know thechnically the ficlet focuses more on Sam and Darcy's friendship, but well, I couldn't help myself. I have no excuse.
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**

“So, the purple one or the blue one?” Sam asked and Darcy walked up to him, looking at both shirts. 

An hour earlier he had run into her by accident, since one of her favorite coffee shops happened to be in his neighborhood. As soon as she had found out that he had a date with T’Challa she had insisted on helping him pick an outfit. For the last half an hour they had been sitting in his bedroom, looking at his shirts, but he didn’t mind the assistance, since Steve and Barnes were not helpful in that regard. 

“Doesn’t matter what you wear, I’m sure T’Challa will like it anyway,” Steve had said when Sam had asked him for help with picking a shirt, while Barnes had just snorted, not even looking up from the book he had been reading. “Or you could just meet him while not wearing anything. That would work, too, I guess,” he had said. As Sam said, not helpful at all.

“Purple. Definitely purple. It shows off your biceps,” Darcy looked at his arms, then his chest, then at his legs. “But change the pants.”

“What? Why?”

“They’re great, but do as I say. Trust me, I know what I’m talking about. I give great advice, just ask Jane,” she winked at him and he groaned, trying not to roll his eyes. 

“Fine. Which ones should I wear, then?”

Darcy stepped closer to the closet, taking out each pair of pants before putting them away again. She seemed to be very focused on the task, so Sam just sat down on the bed.

Sam and T’Challa had gone on a couple of dates already, while the first one had been kind of accidental. Sam had simply asked if T’Challa had wanted to grab something to drink. They had gone to Sam’s favorite coffee shop on the same day. Now they were going to the restaurant of T’Challa’s choice and later they would see where they go from there. And to think that it all had started from a long conversation when Steve, Barnes and Sam had been invited to Wakanda, because T’Challa’s scientists had found a way to improve Barnes’ arm…

“This date calls for an emergency shopping trip!” Darcy decided, turning to look at Sam, her bright smile making him a little bit worried.

“Come on, I look great in those pants.”

“Oh, you do. You definitely do. But you told me you've already worn them on one of your dates.”

“So?”

“So, you should buy a new pair of pants for your date. To keep things fresh.”

Sam frowned, checking the time. “We started dating a few weeks ago. Almost everything we do can be still considered as ‘keeping things fresh.’ Besides, we don’t have time. I won’t be late just because you wanted to take me shopping.”

“You won’t be late, I promise.”

Just as she promised, the shopping trip was quick. They entered the boutique Darcy apparently knew well and everything went surprisingly smoothly. Darcy was very efficient, which must have been one of her superpowers. 

As Sam put the pants on after they got back at his place, Darcy bit her lip, nodding her approval. “You look hot.”

Seeing his reflection in the mirror, Sam had to agree. His new black pants looked awesome on him.

“So, where are you meeting him?”

“He insisted on picking me up. He should be here soon.”

As they heard knocking on the front door about ten minutes later, Darcy winked at him again. “Go get him, tiger!”

Sam snorted at the joke as he went to open the door. T’Challa looked breathtaking as always. And he seemed to appreciate Sam’s choice of pants, considering how he looked Sam up and down.

“Tiger?” he asked, one corner of his mouth raising slightly.

“Cat jokes are difficult to resist sometimes,” Sam grinned and T’Challa smiled at him.

“They are not the only ones.”


End file.
